


Smile

by JayceCarter



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Thane reflects on what drew him to Shepard.





	Smile

Shepard smiles: hard, too much teeth, imperfect. It doesn’t tempt Thane, nothing captivating in the harshness of her face or demeanor. Time passes, and she sneaks beneath his defenses. Her hard edges don’t soften, but he learns to navigate them. Now, he steals smiles with dry humor and moments of calm amidst chaos. Rare are the gifts at the end of one’s life, but the twitch of her lips and the crease of her cheeks are his. They will keep him company when he waits for her by the shore. Her smiles are like her: hard, too much teeth, imperfect.

 


End file.
